Colours of Fate
by SkyGem
Summary: They say that the red string of fate connects you to your soul mate. But what about the other six colours of the rainbow? No pairings. Short multi-chap.
1. A Change

Summary: They say that the red string of fate connects you to your soul mate. But what about the other six colours of the rainbow? No pairings. Short multi-chap.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was sleepy.

His eyelids felt like they were made of lead, and the sunlight streaming in from the window next to his desk was not helping matters in the slightest.

It was a warm spring day, so very close to the end of the school year.

The teacher was droning on about something or other, and no one in the class was making any effort to pay attention.

Raising a hand to cover a yawn, Tsuna's eyes caught on the multiple coloured strings tied to his right pinky finger.

Resting his cheek on his left hand, Tsuna lifted his right hand to study it through hooded eyes, wondering.

There were six strings tied to his pinky...seven if you counted the fact that the indigo string split in two after about an inch.

He had had them ever since he could remember, and when he was young, he used to think that they were a normal part of life.

But when, at the age of five, he had asked his mother what the different colours of the strings on his pinky meant, she had laughed and told him that he had gotten the myth wrong.

His mother had told him that the gods tied a red string to the pinkies of two people who were fated soul mates and who would one day marry each other.

Tsuna had been completely enraptured by the story, but when he had insisted to his mother that there were other colours too, green and yellow and blue and indigo and purple, she had laughed again and said that he had such a wonderful imagination.

That had been the last time he had told anyone about the strings.

Although he had come very close quite a few times to letting his secret slip.

Like the day he had realized, with a shock, that the person on the other end of his blue string was none other than his school's baseball ace, Yamamoto Takeshi.

What exactly did it mean, though, that he and Yamamoto were connected by a blue string?

Nowhere on the internet did it ever mention a blue string connecting two people together.

It was always a red string.

Tsuna looked at the red string now.

It, along with the green and one of the indigo strings were the only strings he never felt anything from.

From the other indigo string as well as the blue, yellow, and purple ones, he felt occasional twitches or tugs.

The blue one especially, whenever he was in the same room as Yamamoto.

Tsuna wondered if maybe that meant the people on the other end of his red, green, and indigo strings were far away. Possibly in another country.

He wondered about a lot of things about his strings.

Not that it ever led to anything.

There was no one around he could talk to them.

No one he could ask about their purpose.

Tsuna was still staring at his hand, contemplating his predicament, when something startled him out of his reverie.

For the first time in his life that he could remember, there was a twitch from his red string.

It wasn't something noticeable.

A slight tug that he felt in his pinkie.

And then it was back to its usual motionless self.

Tsuna couldn't return to his usual train of thought.

Because this was a rather strange new development.

And as he was staring at his red string, waiting for it to twitch again, he came to a decision.

Once school was over, he would try following where his red string led him.

* * *

SkyGem: Hello my lovelies! I'm so sorry that this fic is out so much later than you guys are used to! I was at a wedding earlier and I didn't get back home until about 1 am and then I had a bit of writer's block. I hope this was interesting for you guys though! It was interesting for me to write. Anyways, please do leave a review and let me know what you all thought, yeah? And I'll see you all tomorrow! Ciao!

P.S. If you like this idea, I suggest you check out Bleach-ed-Na-tsu's "Fated Strings and Charming Things"! This was at least slightly inspired by that, and I'm sure you'd all love it! She's a fantastic author after all ;)

P.P.S. I don't think I like this title. Any of you guys got better ideas?


	2. Red and Purple

SkyGem: Kudos to shirsong for giving me the new title! I love it los!

* * *

Hibari Kyoya walked down the streets of Namimori, keeping his eyes out for trouble.

School had only just let out, and there were junior high and high school students swarming out, some heading home, some preparing for club activities, and others heading out to hang out with friends.

Kyoya was about to head out on his usual patrol route when he caught sight of something that made him freeze in his tracks.

Sawada Tsuanyoshi.

Third-year student at Namimori-chuu.

Nicknamed Dame-Tsuna due to his lack of talent in everything.

He was a weak herbivore that Kyoya usually stayed away from - he may be stupid, but he seemed to take extra care to not break any rules.

Some days, he came dangerously close to being tardy for school, but the few times he had committed the offense (only twice in this past year), Kyoya had let him off the hook.

Not because he secretly cared for the idiot or anything of the like.

But secretly, he did appreciate that one part of the useless student, the part that tried harder than anyone else to follow the rules. He was, possibly, one of the very few people whom Kyoya had never had to bite to death.

There was one more reason, however, that Kyoya was...soft on the younger male.

And it had everything to do with the strings that were tied around his pinky finger.

One of which connected the two of them.

The Strings of Fate.

Kyoya didn't know much about them.

But not for lack of trying.

He had been searching for information about them for years, but what little he _could_ find always said the same thing.

There was the popular story about the Red Strings of Fate, which was complete bullshit.

And then there were those articles hidden deep in the dredges of the internet, where they were lucky to get even one view in a year.

These always said that the strings connected the Sky to their elements, whatever the hell that meant.

They never expanded, which always frustrated Kyoya to no end.

Apparently, being able to see the strings was exceedingly rare, and therefore not many people knew about them.

And those that did were mostly smart enough to kep the knowledge off the interent.

Now, the reason that the sight of Sawada Tsunayoshi stopped Kyoya in his tracks was that the younger boy was walking in a different direction than his home.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed as he looked down to the boy's finger.

The purple string was, as usual, connected to him.

The yellow string led back into Namimori high, as per usual - Sasagawa was probably still at club activities.

The blue string was leading off towards TakeSushi.

One of the indigo strings headed in the vague direction of Kokuyo.

The green string and the other indigo string seemed to stretch in the same direction, far far away.

But the red string, which was also usually pointing in the same direction, was different today however.

It seemed somewhat...tighter.

As if its owner was closer.

Kyoya stared for a few moments more, and a startling thought popped into his mind.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was following his red string.

This realization brought with it another one: Sawada Tsunayoshi could _see_ the strings.

Up until now, Kyoya had always assumed he was oblivious to them.

But apparently he wasn't.

Kyoya was quite torn about what to do now.

A part of him wanted to follow the little animal and see what was at the end of the string.

But he couldn't.

He had to go back to patrolling.

Nami High needed his discipline.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato was trying to focus on unpacking his apartment.

He had only just arrived in this little town, and he was determined to have his apartment look a little more like a home before night fell.

But no matter how hard he tried, he could absolutely not pay any attention.

Because ever since he had arrived here, the string tied to his pinky kept tugging and twitching every once in a while.

Which meant that his sky was close.

Or rather, clos_er_.

He had no guarentee that he or she would be in Naimori.

He kept telling himself that, in order to stop himself from going out on what could turn out to be a wild-goose chase.

In the end, however, it didn't really matter.

Because he was halfway through putting away all his books when there was a knock on his door.

Hayato frowned, wonering who it could be.

He didn't have any family in Namimori.

Getting up, he opened the door to see a kid his age, simply standing there.

He had light brown hair stuck up every which way , almost like a porcupine, and his eyes were smiling, even though his mouth wasn't at the moment.

But rather than his hair or his eyes or his school uniform, the thing that really caught Hayato's eye was his pinky finger.

Which happened to have six strings tied to it.

* * *

SkyGem: That's it for this chapter! Please do leave a review and let me know what you thought! Ciao!


	3. Why Him?

SkyGem: A quick note before we begin, since some people seemed confused! The reason Tsuna has "six" strings is because the two indigo strings (Muku and Chrome) are technically one string, but it splits into two. Kinda like they're two halves of the same whole.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And finally, because he simply had no idea what to say with this sudden, unexpected event, he did the first thing that came to mind.

"What do you want?" he snapped, by force of habit.

Almost immediately, he wanted to smack himself in the face. Way to leave a good impression.

The other boy flinched, startled, and smiled a flustered smile.

"I-um-uh..." he stuttered, not seeming to know what he wanted to say.

Lifting a hand, he ruffled his hair, a nervous habit.

Hayato's eyes trailed to the hand he lifted, which just so happened to be the ones with the strings on it.

Ad the boy, his eyes must have been sharp, because suddenly, his demeanor shifted slightly.

"Would you...ah...would you happen to know anything about..." and he hesitated, as if unsure how to continue.

Hayato watched him with wide eyes, hoping he was saying what Hayato thought he was saying.

Clearing his throat, he started over again.

"Would you happen to know anything about the Strings of Fate...?"

He let the question hang, and his eyes darted up to look at Hayato uncertainly. His whole body was tense, as if he were ready to run away.

Hayato's eyes darted from side to side to make sure no one had heard before he grabbed the other boy's arm and pulled him into his apartment.

The stranger let out a startled little, "Hiieee!" and immediately started babbling his apologies, saying that he would never bother Hayato again if he would only let him leave."

"Shut up!" hissed Hayato, glaring at him as he locked his door.

The other boy immediately shut up, but his eyes darted behind Hayato once more, taking stock of his chances of escaping.

Hayato couldn't help but feel a small, grudging amount of respect.

And then, he caught sight of the boy's pinky, remembering just who it was standing in front of him, and all his irritation faded.

Raising his hand in front of him, Hayato turned it so that the pinky was facing towards the other boy.

"This is _not_ the string of Fated Lovers," he clarified immediately in reference to the famous myth of the strings of fate, which were said to connect one to the person they would one day marry. He did not want any misunderstandings cropping up later in relation to it.

The other boy stared at Hayato, his eyes wide.

He was silent for a few moments, before he burst out laughing hysterically.

Hayato's eyes widened, not used to being laughed at, and he started spluttering indignantly.

"W-what's so funny?" he demanded, and the other boy had to make a considerable effort to stop laughing.

Finally, when he was able to get his wheezing under control, he looked up, saying, "I-I'm sorry. I don't know why I found that so funny-I just...your expression was so serious!"

Crossing his arms grumpily, Hayato looked away with a pout, an action which almost set the stranger off again.

Clearing his throat, the boy looked away with a sheepish smile. "Part of it may also have been relief," he admitted, and Hayato turned his eyes back to the boy, surprised.

The boy just shrugged at his questioning look.

"It's just that...no one has ever been able to tell me anything about the strings," he said, fidgeting with his pinky. "I always thought I was the only one..."

He looked up at Hayato, his eyes hopeful, and the storm felt a tug of sympathy for him. He knew exactly what it was like to feel so alone.

And now he was, maybe, starting to understand why this boy was a sky. It was impossible not to get along with him.

Turning around, Hayato gestured for the boy to follow him.

He hadn't gotten around to unpacking everything, so the living room was still full of boxes, but the kotatsu was all set up, so they both took up seats on opposite sides to get ready for a long conversation.

"I'm Gokudera Hayato."

"And I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

The room was entirely silent.

Its few occupants watched in anticipation as a man, the focus of all their attention, listened carefully to whatever the person he was talking to on the phone was saying to him.

It seemed if the entire mansion were holding its breath, waiting for the result.

Finally, the man nodded once, and said , "Understood."

And then he hung up, and looked around the room, meeting each of the gazes that were on him with a grim expression.

The last person his eyes landed, a woman a decade his senior, was staring at him worriedly.

"How is he?" she asked, her fidgety hands fluttering worriedly in her lap, alternately twisting the fabric of her dress in her hands, and then smoothing it out.

Then, the man's face broke out into a wide smile.

"He found him," he announced.

And immediately, wide grins broke out on the faces of the other occupants in the room.

"Really?" breathed out the formerly worried woman, a reverent, relieved smile on her face.

The man nodded. "And you'll never guess who it is," he said.

"Who?" demanded his youngest brother, leaning forward in excitement.

The man leaned back and with a completely unreadable expression, said, "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

There were startled gasps from around the room, and his other brother spoke up next.

"Sawada?" he asked. "Surely you can't mean..."

The man nodded, and his lips twisted up into a sneer. "The son of the _Young Lion_."

He spoke the last two words with as much disdain as he could muster, and a loud groan went up from the people around the room.

"Why _him_ of all people?"

* * *

SkyGem: Oooh, things are starting to heat up! And it looks like this may or may not end up so short after all. Who knows, eh? Also, kudos to whoever can name the four people in the room in the section at the end!


End file.
